


[podfic] one angel in another's hell

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Backstory, Child Abuse, Demons, M/M, Podfic, Spoilers, Substance Abuse, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"They’re all dead except for Clint, standing in front of a demon, moon high in the sky at midnight."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] one angel in another's hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one angel in another’s hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455900) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** spoilers for the end of Avengers, major character death, character backstory, mentions of child abuse, mentions of substance abuse, unrequited love 

 **Length:**  00:09:03  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG_SPN%29%20_one%20angel%20in%20another%27s%20hell_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
